character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Moon Butterfly
|-|Base= |-|Mewberty= Summary Moon Butterfly, also known as Moon the Undaunted, is the 36th Queen of the Kingdom of Mewni, ruling alongside her husband River Butterfly, and the mother of Star Butterfly. She was the previous wielder of the Royal Magic Wand before passing it down to her daughter on her fourteenth birthday. As of season 4, she's no longer queen of Mewni, the throne having been passed from Star to Eclipsa, and much of her memory is in fragments as a result of exposure to the Realm of Magic (though it seems to be fully restored by "Ghost of Butterfly Castle"). As of "Moon Remembers", she and River have left the kingdom to start a new life and formed a community of Mewman refugees. In "Pizza Party", she regains the wand and the title of queen from Eclipsa, but after the age of queens and magic came to an end in "Cleaved", she, once again, is no longer queen. Power and Stats Key: Base | Mewberty Tier: Unknown physically, likely 2-A via Magic | 2-A via Magic Name: Queen Moon Butterfly, Moon the Undaunted Age: Should be in her mid 40s Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Star vs. the Forces of Evil Classification: Mewman, Queen of Mewni, Member of Magic High Council, Former Wand User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Alien Physiology, Butterfly Physiology (As Mewberty Moon.), Ergokinetic Blade Construction, Memory Manipulation (Erased Sean's memory.), Transformation (Can transform into Mewberty.), Multiple Arms (As Mewberty Moon.), Rainbow Portal Creation (As Mewberty Moon; Creates a rainbow light portal when entering the Magic Dimension.), Should have all the powers she has with her wand which includes: Magic, Reality Warping, Wand Magic, Spell Casting, Energy Shield Construction, Magical Beam Emission, Magical Shield Construction, Energy Blast (Can shoot blasts containing energy.), Electricity Manipulation (Can shoot blasts of thunder and lightning.), Matter Creation (Can create a bed out of thin air.), Teleportation (With "Lightning Change Back".), Time Manipulation (Can rewind TV with her wand, froze time.), Life Creation (Brought laser puppies to life.), Ice Manipulation (Froze Tom.), Weather Manipulation (Create clouds that can create massive storms.), Magical Telekinesis, Illusion Creation (With "Jelly Bean Hallucination".), Size Manipulation (Shrunk a man down.), Explosion Manipulation (Can create leech bugs that explode upon impact, caused a plant to explode when trying to re-create a hand.), Irreversible Destruction (Her dark spell made Toffee unable to regenerate his severed middle finger.), Dark Arts, Magic Generation, Magic Attacks, Psychic Magic, Laser Magic, Portal Magic, Healing Factor Nullification, Life Restart, Forcefield Creation (Can create a bubble shield to help her breathe underwater.), Flight (Via cloud.), Transmutation (Can transform various things with her wand.) Attack Potency: Unknown physically, likely Multiverse+ Level via Magic (Has full mastery of magic and the wand, can do Eclipsa's level spells.) | Multiverse+ Level (Should be far superior to her previous form. Toffee, the latter of who one-shotted Omnitraxtus Prime the embodiment of space-time, infinite amount of parallel universes.) Speed: Relativistic, likely higher (Should be comparable to Hekapoo, who ran across the circumference of a planet in 3 times.) | Relativistic, likely higher Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown physically, likely Multiverse+ Level with magic protection | Unknown physically, likely Multiverse+ Level with magic protection (Took hits from Toffee.) Stamina: High Range: Multiversal+ via Magic Intelligence: Likely Genius (Lead her own army, Queen of an entire kingdom.) Weaknesses: None Notable. Others Standard Equipment: The Magic Royal Wand. Notable Attacks/Technique: *It should be assumed that Moon has a mastery over the majority if not all of the Spells that Star currently knows, a full list can be found here. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Category:Good Characters Category:Aliens Category:Queens Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Royal Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Wand Users Category:Memory Manipulators Category:Transformation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Ice Users Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Illusionists Category:Size Users Category:Explosion Manipulators Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transmutation Users